Morrowind: The path of the Wizard
by TW
Summary: A prisoner is released into the world of Morrowind, one skilled in the arts of magic. Will he climb the ranks of the wizard guild and fulfill his destiny, or will he be crushed by his own fate? R&R please.


Morrowind: Path of the Wizard  
  
By: TW  
  
Notes: All right, I know this has been posted on FF.net before but I am the same person as Sauriel. I've basically taken my original chapter one and expanded on it as best I could. Also it seems that FF.Net likes to crunch my paragraphs together.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The boat rocked calmly to the side as the storm ended. A Dark Elf shook a sleeping Breton as he tossed violently.  
  
"Wake up. Are you ok?"  
  
The Breton rose to his feet slowly, an ice cold sweet beading on his forehead and his hand trembling. His hair was long, almost entirely pitch black, and tied neatly into a pony tail that hung just past his neck, a hair style very uncommon to his people. His face was young and soft, while his eyes seemed to shine in the little light beneath the deck.  
  
"Oh good, you're up. What is your name?"  
  
"Sauriel...Sauriel Kross"  
  
"You were having a bad dream, not even last nights storm could wake you."  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
"I've heard that we have reached Morrowind. I'm sure they will let us go."  
  
As the words were said, the heavy steps of the guard were heard coming towards them and they both nodded silently, knowing that their talking might cause trouble. When the guard arrived, he shoved the Dunmer aside and stepped forward with as much authority as he could muster.  
  
"This is where you get off, follow me on deck. If we have any problems, it will be your hide."  
  
They walked silently towards the deck, the only delay being the silent nod exchanged between the Dark Elf and Sauriel, a wishing of good luck to each other. It was highly unlikely that they would see each other again in their lives, and no formal farewell would be allowed.  
  
The sun stung Sauriel's eyes painfully as he stepped onto the deck. Instructions were given for him to head down to the dock, where someone would take him to the Excise Office, leaving him to fumble about blindly as he tried to adjust his vision. A blurred hand took his arm and forcefully led him towards a building that he assumed was the excise office. To his relief, this room was less torture to his eyes, and he stepped forward to speak with the elderly man before him.  
  
"Ah yes, we've been expecting you," spoke the man warmly "you'll have to be officially recorded before you can be released. There a number of ways we can do this and the choice is yours. We could ask you about your job choice, or you could maybe describe what it is you do if you-"  
  
"I am a Wizard, if that's all you needed to know."  
  
"There are still some minor things we need to attend to." Responded the man in charge, slightly annoyed at the interruption. "Now, the letter that proceeded said you were born under a particular sign. What would that be?"  
  
"The Atronach."  
  
"Ah, womb born, and Breton at that. It's really no wonder that you are a Wizard."  
  
"Please, I'd rather not be here any longer than I need to."  
  
The old man shuffled a bit, an obvious look of great annoyance painted across his face. "Here are your papers," he said bluntly "Go get them stamped and be on your way."  
  
Sauriel had never been so happy to be on his own, and soon to be free. Freedom was one of the dreams that slaves or prisoners would talk about in the emperor's dungeon, and now it was a dream was going to be a reality. A dream. He had many in the dank prisons. While his memory left him and his magic weakened, all he could do was dream. His dreams had turned bizarre, almost frightening in the last month though. It gave him chills when he would go to sleep, but they were hardly any importance now. Freedom was within his view and nothing would distract him.  
  
The walk to the captain of the guard seemed to last forever. He was taken through out the building, and even to a small outside area. The sun still stung his eyes, but the pain was less severe now and he was able to make out the door. It wasn't until something had caught his eye that he had stopped walking. A slight shimmer in a barrel lead him to reach down and uncover a ring. It certainly seemed ordinary, but he could still feel the slight hum of enchantment. A pocketed trinket for now. Possibly a quick coin later.  
  
A final room led him to a strong-armed man standing behind a desk. "Your papers, please." were the only words spoken by him. With the presentation of the papers, he was given one hundred coins, a package and three pieces of paper. The first, were instructions to report to a Mr. Caius Cosades in Balmora. The second was a letter that welcomed him to the isle of Morrowind. It was more brochure than anything of true value and was quickly tossed aside. The final paper was what interested him.  
  
"By order of the Emperor, Sauriel Kross is to be given a home in Balmora along with 2000 drakes for use of his choosing. Report to Caius Cosades to collect the key to afore home and drakes."  
  
He skipped the signature and formalities at the bottom. It seemed like the emperor had supplied him with more than he had originally thought he would given. He pocketed the papers and stepped out into port of Seyda Need. His eyes were used to the sun now, only taking a moment to focus when he stepped out. Thoughts of where to go or what to do were quickly interrupted by the loud complaints from a wood elf several feet away.  
  
"The guards are all crooks!" the small man yelled to anyone close enough to hear him. "Everyday they shake me down! Everyday my money is taken! If that wasn't enough, they took my families ring!"  
  
Sauriel reached into his pocket and took out the ring. He would return it, even though he didn't particularly want to. It wasn't how he pictured the beginning of his new life would begin, but he knew that it was hardly the end.  
  
--------------------------------- Right, so that is it. Not story of the year but I'm working on it. R&R if you don't mind, I just request one little thing. If you don't like the story, don't degrade yourself by flaming me. Simply say you don't like it, it really makes you seem smarter in the long run. 


End file.
